HomeComing
by brirae
Summary: Misty was there when Ash finally became a pokemon master she watched and keep up with him after the 6 years of parting. She couldn't feel more happy for Ash accomplishing his dreams of 16years. But she she always thought he would come back to her after everything they have gone through together but she might of been wrong after she saw the girl May cheering him on the side lines.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one **

** Misty slowly locked the doors to the ****Cerulean Gym for the night and she was ready to go home and go to bed. She fought alot of trainers today and her**

** and her sisters put on a show. One more of those she has to do before it is over since her sisters are all married and starting to have a family of their **

**own and they can't proform no more deep down it broke her heart but she couldn't be more happier for her sisters. There was another reason for her **

**bad mood but she didn't want to talk to no one about it not even her sisters when they noticed it. But they knew secretly that her heart was slowly **

**breaking that Ash hadn't even once tried to get a hold of her after he became a pokemon master. Not even when Brock said that he had talked to Ash a **

**few days after he won. That broke her even more she thought could be possible. He must of really forgot about her. She wanted to not like that May girl**

** but if Ash moved on he had every right too. Its not like she told him how she really felt after the second time she left him on his journey. She was going to but she was only 16 then and wasn't quite sure how to tell him either and was afraid that he wouldn't return her feelings.**

** "Ugh I was so stupid back then !" Misty swore to herself while walking just a few blocks home. Sure she has had some boyfriends or "boy toys" since **

**she was back she was even stooped so low to sleep with Gary Ashes rival and a good friend after they got over themselve but she was hurt that he**

** never called her once and they both were at the bar and drunk and things lead to another and they have hooked up a few times after just due to being**

**lonely nothing to serious. But deep down she didn't really contact him either after some time but it didn't change how she thought about him.**

** Once Misty got home she was greeted by her Togepi and her psyduck who were good girl and boy to have the house to themselves. While her other **

**pokemon stayed at the gym in the pools enjoying themselves also. Misty walked to her kitchen and saw that her answering was flashing a bunch of **

**times meaning she had missed call which was weird cause she set up her calls at the house to be go over to her cellphone. But when she felt for her**

** phone she realized it wasn't there which set her in to panic mood cause she had it at the gym but it could still be there and if it wasnt' then she lost again. She sighed and hit the play button.**

** "Hey Misty, its Gary calling to see if you up to meeting up after your show tonight? Give me a call or a text letting me know. I enjoy your company. K bye."**

** "UGh, I would like to have a few drinks but noo I just want to be alone." Misty thought. "Next message."**

** "Hey Misty its Brock, give me a call back I know your busy but its important. Just call me back okay once you get this." **

** "Weird, for Brock to call and leave a message like that, Ill call him after I get done with these."**

** "Hey Misty its , just calling to see if you were free this weekend, Ash called me this afternoon and he is coming home for awhile. I don't know for how **

**long but I figured I would do a suprise BBQ for him this weekend thing. He should get in Friday at 6p.m. I hope you can make it! Miss you visiting once **

**in awhile, I know you are busy and this is short notice. But let me know, love you sweetie!**

** Misty had to replay the message 3 more times before she knew she heard what Ashes mom said was true. Ash was coming home! This weekend! **

** Okay just breathe Misty just breathe. She thought and played the next message.**

** "Hey Misty this is Ash long time no talk huh? I know you are probably busy with your shows which I hear is ending sorry iknow that you love doing **

**them and alot of people here have seen them and talk highly of them too. But Im just letting you know im going to be back home this weekend and **

**didn't know if you wanted to catch up. I just got done talking to mom, knowing her she is going to have a big party. You know how she is. But I have **

**the same number still just give me a ring back. Bye….oh and Misty I'm sorry." Click..End of Messages**

** Misty just stood there not sure how she should take in everything that she heard between the last two messages, well she knew why Brock want to call **

**her cause he want to make sure she got the memoo for the party. But Ash to call out of the blue and know took her off guard. She just didn't know**

**what to do or how to think so many emotions were going threw her and she literally had to sit down and take it in. **

** "Wait this week?! Misty quickly jumped up and ran to her Calendar on her wall. "Today is what wwweeeddd...shit its Thursday!" Misty couldn't believe**

** how this week flew by but there was nothing going on and she could keep the gym closed for the weekend "Due to family stuff. She was the Head gym**

** leader know so she didn't have to run it by her sisters no more. Thank god. She looked at the time and it was going to be 9:30 p.m. and she sure the **

**hell aint going to hook up with Gary tonight. God how was she going to explain that to Ash and she knew Gary probably would be at the party too. **

**"FUCK ME!" Misty groaned she really hoped Gary wont say anything but he probably would make a comment to Ash to be a huge dick.**

** "Togepi!" Misty pokemon jumped up and down wanting attention.**

** "Oh sweety Im sorry!" Misty quickly picked up her sweet pokemon and gave her a hug. SHe looked at her psyduck who was just napping on the couch **

**he wasn't much of a lover or cuddler but he kept Togepi company while she was gone.**

** "I know what would cheer you up! You get to see pikachu this weekend!" Misty said playfully tossing Togepic in the air. She squealed with excitement.**

** "Well we better go to bed than so we can get an early start on packing and get to Palite Town early enought to help Mrs. Ketchum with the party huh?" **

**Misty saw her pokemon agree with excitement. Misty put her down and went to her bedroom to get ready for bed when she notice a flashing light **

**coming from under her sheet..**

** "Oh my phone!" Misty grabbed it and saw the missed calls she listened to alreay and a shit ton of text messages.**

** "Hey come met me at the bar. Miss you.- Gary" **

"**Oh boy what the hell are you doing Gary." Misty rubbed her face.**

** "Hey Mis this is Ash didn't know if you still had my number still I just called you thought i would give you a jiggle. Hope to see you this weekend." **

**Misty could help but to smile at that and figured she should text them both back but Gary first.**

** "Hey no Im not up for hanging out tonight it was a long day and night I am just not up for it. Sorry though maybe another time we can get some beers. **

**-Misty." She sent that hoping he got the hint that she didn't want to hook up that was their agreement drinks was hook up code and beers was just a **

**hang out and nothing more.**

** Before Misty could text Ash back Gary texted back.**

** "Cool yeah sure another time, I take it that you found out that Ash is coming back. I'll see you around Misty.-Gary"**

** Misty felt guilty beyond guilty that maybe Gary was starting to have something for her. So she quickly text him back.**

** "Gary no I havent heard from him for along while. I havent' been long it has been a long night and i just need to realize what I need for me right know **

**and your a good friend and I don't want to lose you.-Misty"**

** Misty waited and he didn't text her back right away so he saw the message and decided not to asnwer her which she could settle with that.**

** "Hey there stranger, no I still have your number saved in my phone. Though I thought you would get a new number or something. But yes I plan on **

**coming this weekend. Can't wait to catch up with you. Late night going to hit the sack.-Misty" **

** Right before Misty hit send she saw Gary text her back and she quickly looked at it.**

** "I know you have been home longer than you said you have been."**

**That text made Misty uneasy she didn't like how it made her feel. How would he know how long she has been home? Misty shrugged it off knowing that **

**Gary by know has been a few drinks in by know so he must be a little drinkie. **

**She quickly sent the text to Ash and put her phone on silent mood and put her phone on her night stand and settled in bed with her Togepi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Misty woke up early Friday of Ash's homecoming party and she quickly packed for today and till Sunday hoping that it will be a good fun filled weekend **

**just catching up to do.**

**Misty made sure that she had some on to look after the gym and her house with psyduck being alone for 2 days she will be gone. Misty quickly grabbed **

**her things and put Togepi in the traveling bag she made when she was younger and traveling all the time.**

** "Okay food for you." Misty pointed at topepi while she was walking out the door.**

** "Purse check, phone check, duffle bag, check check." Misty quickly walked out the door and shut it leaving the back door opened for the sitter for **

**Psyduck and all the Pokemon in the gym also. Misty quickly threw her pack over her shoulder and made her way to her to her motorcycle she hardly **

**drove it only for long distances but she figured why not and show it off a little. She knew Ash wouldn't believe that she drove one let alone that she **

**owned one but she couldn't wait to see the look on his face.**

** "Hey Misty are you heading to Pallet town already?" Misty quickly turned around and saw Gary walking up her driveway.**

**"Hey Gary yeah I figured that I would give Mrs. Ketchum some help before everyone got there tonight. Are you going?" Misty get Topepi all seated in **

**the little side passenger seat she designed for any small pokemon to ride along with. **

** "Yeah, I'll head there later but I wanted to swing by and talk to you before you left. About last night that is." Gary looked down at the ground like he **

**was embarrassed or something.**

** "Yeah about last night Gary that was some interesting text messages. I did want to go out but it was a long day." Misty when around to the other side **

**of her bike and leaned on her bike. She realized that she was closer to Gary than she thought at first. **

** Gary took a step closer to her. "Yeah I was drinking pretty hard by that time. Ash called me letting me know about the party today and asked if you still **

**had the same number and that he might give you a call." Gary took another step closer. Misty felt a little nervous but excitement to she didn't know **

**what was Gary getting at but she was willing to listen and if he was going to make some kind of move what would it be.**

** "You were so upset when you went and watched him become a Pokemon master and he had some other girl with him it broke you and it's okay cause **

**you have feelings for him. But in the process you going there and not saying anything to him it brought you to me up with me and him not even calling **

**you for how many months, it brought us even closer." **

** Gary was right in front of her, and Misty couldn't breathe she knew were this was going now and she also been wondering what was going on between **

**them besides them hooking up know. She should pushing him away but he was right Ash has hurt her more than just a few times in the past few **

**months but yet she didn't try either. But for some reason fate pushed Gary her way and he had been there for her in more ways than one.**

** "Gary what are you gettin.. Before Misty could finish her sentence she had strong lips on hers and two arms pulling her closer to a very nicely toned **

**body. Misty didn't know for sure what to do but she slowly gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. It felt right but felt so **

**wrong too she didn't know that she could have so many emotions going through all at once and here she was kissing someone she knows that she **

**shouldn't because of Ash. But where was he? He wasn't her confessing his love to her at all but instead it was Gary but yet it still didn't feel like she **

**thought it should. **

** Misty slowly pulled back looking up at Gary and her stomach did flip flops. **

** "Gary I am beyond flatter on everything that you just said and you are right but right now I don't know what I want right now. I have feelings for you **

**but i have feelings for Ash to but maybe if I see him then I would know what i want. " Misty slowly pulled away trying not to look at Gary and tried to **

**turn away but something grabbed her arm and jerking her back to his face.**

** "Don't make me want to make you regret this choice you are saying you are going to make Misty. I know you and you will choose him over me it will **

**always be him." Misty could hear the hate and hurt in his voice but that isn't what made her so scared it was the look on his face that sent a chill down **

**her spine that she didn't know that Gary could put so much fear in her. **

** "Gary let me go and just leave me alone until you can figure out what the frick your issue is with me and my choice of figuring out what is best for me. **

**You or Ash and right know your not making yourself look really good." Misty jerked from his tight grip and walked to her bike to get one and get away **

**from him as quickly as she could.**

** "Misty wait! I'm sorry I don't know what came over me!" Gary tried to keep up with her as she started her bike and slowly took off.**

** "Like I said Gary you and I both need to figure shit out. And you need to get your mood swings in check. Maybe you shouldn't come tonight or this **

**weekend if all you are going to do is start shit that don't need to be started." **

** Misty shifted her bike in second gear and took off and looked back to see Gary's face which she didn't know how she felt about it it was mixed **

**emotions, hurt, shocked and the thing that worried her more was he looked beyond pissed off. Maybe she shouldn't have said that but hopefully he will **

**think about it and change his attitude or just not come. She prayed prayed that he doesn't come just because of the way he has been acting he would **

**be that ass to start know that she kinda turned him down. Not cause she doesn't feel the same way but she is just confused and needs time. **

** By the time Misty got to Pallet Town it was around 3:30 and a lot later than she hoped to get there but she took her time to think on what just **

**happened and her phone was going off with text messages from Gary which he seemed to not to get upset like he did before she left but she still felt **

**like he was upset and she just ignored that texts the best she could hope for is that he got the hint that she didn't really want to talk to him right now **

**and just leave her alone. Misty quickly got Togepi out of the side of her bike along with her backpack and walked up to Ashes old house and knocked on **

**the door twice. She stood there for a minute and no answer and knocked again, and she felt her phone go off in her pocket as she was trying to juggle **

**her Togepi in her arms and her heavy bag she leaned on the door for some leverage to get to her phone in her back pocket the door came open with her **

**face planting in the doorway.**

** "OOoohhh shit I am so so sorry hun! I didn't know you were leaning on the door!" A voice that Misty didn't recognize was helping her up and when she **

**met the face to the voice her heart dropped to her stomach. It was that girl that was cheering Ash on the sideline when he won the title of Pokemon **

**Master. **

** "It is fine I had my hands full and I was trying to get to my phone. Oh I am Misty, I'm a family friend." Misty said setting her bag down and sticking out **

**her hand out while still holding her Togepi for support. **

** "I know who you are Ash talked about you alot when we first started traveling, you and Brock anyways and they both are in the back helping Ash's **

**mom set up for the party. Brock and I got here earlier and Ash showed up a little before you did. OH and i am Dawn sorry for being rude." Dawn took **

**Misty's hand and shook it very friendly.**

** "You and Brock showed up together?" Misty came in the house more so Dawn could shut the door and trying not to act surprised at what Dawn told her.**

** "Yeah I think Ash is trying to play matchmaker with us so I am going along with not knowing what he is trying to do but I am really enjoying Brocks **

**company he is pretty sweet and charming." Dawn said while coughing trying to hide her blush.**

** Misty could help but feel so relieved that she wasn't her with Ash but was beyond nervous too to know that he was here already and in the backyard.**

** The girls made their way to the back yard, Misty really liking Dawn and was hoping that her and Brock hit it off. She knew that her other guy friend had **

**a horrible time at finding a good girl and Dawn seemed just perfect for Dawn. Misty did help talk Brock up while walking to the yard and once they got **

**their Misty stopped in her tracks when she saw him. **

** There he was helping Brock set up tables, he had gotten a lot taller from the last time she saw him and he was wearing his black shirt which looked a **

**lot more tighter than usual and his cap was turned backwards keeping his shaggy hair out of his face and he was alot tanner than the last time she saw **

**him but that was still months ago. A Lot could change from then and now. Misty could feel someone looking at her and noticed Dawn was smiling pretty **

**big at her.**

** "What are you grinning at." Misty grumbled under hear breathe and started walking to her two guy best friends. "Oh I don't know." She her Dawn say **

**while giggling and walking to help Mrs. Ketchum with something. **

** Brock was the first one to see her walking up to them and he couldn't have a big smile spread across his face that must of made Ash ask him what he **

**was smiling at cause only Brock did was point behind him. Misty stopped in her tracks and put Togepi down to play with the other Pokemon. When **

**Misty looked up she saw Ash just staring at her wide eyed and mouth a tad open. Misty wasn't sure if there was something on her face or on her **

**clothes. She had just her shorts on and just halter top just something plain before the party. But he just kept staring and she was getting tired of it.**

"**What are you just going to stare at me like I am a two headed monster**

**or are you going to give me a freaking hug you Idiot." MIsty said putting her hands on her hips trying to hide her nervousness in her voice and the **

**blush she knew was spreading on her face. That is all that she needs to say cause with in a sentence a big smile spread on Ashes face and only to big **

**steps she was wrapped up in his arms. She couldn't help but to breathe in his scent he still smelt like a forest which she loved the most. She couldn't **

**help that Ash did the same thing. She couldn't get enough being in his embrace all she wanted for so long was to feel him to touch him to make sure he **

**was still real to her.**

** "God Misty I missed you so much, you have no idea what you being here means to me." Ash whisper in her ear. Misty couldn't help but shiver with **

**excitement.**

** "I missed you too Ash, so much.." Is all Misty could say before she started crying in his chest.**

** "Misty what is wrong why are you crying?" Ash asked wiping away her tears from her face. The next thing Misty did shocked both of them. **

**She couldn't stop it but it happened she smacked him straight across the face. **

** "What is my problem ASH?! My problem is that this is the first time and I don't know how long that you finally have the balls to reach out to me? To say **

**hey Misty I'm alive, I'm doing okay and I don't how have you been? You keep in touch with Brock and everyone else but not me? I just want to know **

**why. I thought you were my best friend." Misty just poured it out not even realizing what was happening before she could stop herself.**

** She watched Ash just slowly put his hand were she slapped him across the face totally speechless and she realized everyone was staring at them **

**waiting for the next move on her or Ash's part.**

"**Ash I'm so so sorry this isn't how I want our reunion to go down I'm so so sorry maybe this was a mistake." Misty turned and quickly walked back to **

**the house before any one could stop her but everyone seemed to be in shock because no one said anything her. **

** Misty walked in the front room grabbed her bag and quickly walked up stairs to the only bedroom she knew were it was and sadly it was Ash's she **

**hadn't been here since they were way younger and when she stayed the night Ash always slept on the floor, letting her have the bed. Misty quickly shut **

**the door and tossed her bag in the corner and flopped on the bed to gather herself.**

** "Way to fucking go Misty way to fuck things up from the get go!" Misty put her face in the pillow and screamed in it.**

** "I have a feeling that maybe that scream was still meant for me?" Misty popped her head up and turned to the doorway and saw Ash standing there. **

** "No it was at myself for being the way I was too you Ash, I'm sorry I shouldn't have been a bitch to you right after you hugged me." Misty slowly **

**looked down at the floor. She heard Ash walk to her and the next thing she knew he was kneeling in front of her. He slowly and gently grabbed her chin **

**making her look at him. **

** "Misty you have nothing to be sorry about really you don't. You are right I have been a complete ass to you one of my best friends. I am so so sorry for **

**making you feel that way I never meant that to happen or make you feel like I didn't think about you when we were about. But I just want to know **

**why you didn't come and say hi at the championship."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter**_** Three**_

**Misty just stared at Ash in shock so many things going through her head like how did he know that she was there or when did he see her or who did he see her. This time she was speechless, and she **

**couldn't feel more like shit that he knew she was there and she blew up at him the ways she did moments ago.**

**"Ash I..I..didn't know what I would say to you and I saw Dawn and that May girl ****on the side lines….I thought you replaced me.. I just didn't know what to do." Misty stumbled over her words and she felt tears****pouring down her face again.**

**"Hey hey no don't cry Misty….I'm not mad at you. I didn't know you were there until Brock let it slip that you were there and I felt like crap that I didn't let you know how things were going so I **

**could look for you if I knew you were coming." Ash quickly wiped her tears from her face once again. **

** "Oh Ash!" Misty just flung herself into Ash's chest and cried even more mainly for all the stupid stuff she has done since then, hooking up with Gary was the one thing she didn't want to tell him **

**about but she had to. Before he finds out from someone else. She could help but that this felt right to be in his arms in his embrace.**

** They sat there for a few more seconds when Misty slowly pulled away. Noticing that she soaked his shirt, she looked down embarrassed about that.**

** "Sorry about your shirt." She mummbled under her breathe.**

** Ash got up and laughed, "your fine Mis,I couldn't stand that you were upset and hurt by my doing." He reached down and helped her up also, and wiped some stray tears still lingering on her cheeks. **

**Misty notice how close they were and tried not to blush and slowly pull away from him. She couldn't notice the hurt look on his face.**

** "Ash we have alot to talk about right know...there are things that I have done that I'm not proud of right know and I need figure somethings out." **

**Misty said and grabbed his hand and squeezed it to let him know she aint going any were anytime soon and he did the same but a tighter squeeze. **

** "You are right Mis, but lets get through tonight, and have fun this weekend and we can catch up." Ash said giving her one more squeeze and headed to the door and stopped. "We have everything **

**ready down stairs so if you want to shower and get ready you are more than welcomed to use my room and shower." With that Ash walked out the room and shutting the door. **

** Misty couldn't help that she could notice something bothering Ash when he left but she looked at the clock and saw that it was a hour and half till the party and he was right she should get ready for **

**party. She felt her back pocket buzz again. She completely forgot about her phone going off when she got here. She quickly got it out and dread hit her stomach she had two text messages from **

**Gary. She didn't know if she should open them afraid of what was in them but she knew if she didn't see what he said that he would keep at it and it might not be good so she opened them.**

** "Misty I'm sorry for this morning, you are right you need time to think for what is the best thing for you and I don't mean to let my anger get the best of me but I do have feelings for you and I'm sorry.-Gary."**

** "Hey I hope it is okay that I come to the party. I promise that I wont be a ass. I would like to see Ash too even though we been rivals for most of our lives but we have became good friends too. I **

**promise not to say anything about us to him either. That is for you to tell him not me. Never know I might met someone at the party too. :) ha but she will never be as pretty as you will be I know. All **

**I say is wear something that will make Ash never take his eyes off you. -Gary."**

** Misty was suprised at the texts but was beyond relieved that his attitude changed from the other text but she knew Gary well enough that he still might have something up his sleeve but she wasn't **

**going to worry about that until she see how he acts. **

** "Hey bud, yes I agree that you should come to the party, Im sorry about the way things went down this morning. Thank you for being understanding, and yes there will be alot of other pretty girls at the party. Ha thanks for the outfit advise, you are one of my other best friends Gary. See you later tonight.-Misty." **

** Misty hit send and put her phone down and went to her bag and got her outfit and make up set out and went in and got in the shower to get ready.**

**She wasn't in the shower that long when she got out she wanted to be down there when everyone showed up to see who was all coming and she wanted to see Ash before she saw Gary. She grabbed **

**a towel and walked into the bedroom and grabbed her stuff and went back to the bathroom.**

** When Misty came back down stairs there were a few people here, Professsor Oak, Trace, and some girl name May that came with Trace but it was only 5 O'clock these were the early birds. Misty **

**made her way to Trace and once he saw her, he just smiled at her and met her half way.**

** "I was wondering when the prettiest girl was going show up and she blew away all the other girls for sure." Trace said looking Misty up and down. **

** "Oh shut up Trace I highly doubt that I am the prettiest girl give me a freaking hug." Misty walked up and gave him a huge hug.**

** "Its good to see you too Misty, how have you been doing." Trace asked while giving her a hug back.**

** "I have been good just same old same old. Its good to get away from the gym for awhile not going to lie." Misty laughed and looked around seeing more people walk in. But she was mainly looking for one person.**

** "The person I think you are looking for is outside. But you should go before May sinks her claws in him. Your not the only one after him, but Im pretty sure you don't have anything to worry about." **

**Trace patted her back and pushed her towards the door to the backyard.**

** Misty took a deep breathe and gave him a faint smile but slowly made her way outside. Sure enough there he was talking to the girl named May who looked stunning. Misty met her one time along **

**time when she stopped in and suprised Ash with a quick visit. Misty couldn't tell if May liked her or not but she didn't seem happy that she was there visiting. She slowly made her way over to them. **

**She pulled at her shirt, she felt stupid know to dress up but she thought she looked pretty, she had a silver sparkly tube top and black shorts on with just a pair of white flip flops and she let her hair **

**down so her red hair was past her shoulders and she straighted so it laid a little flatter. She wanted to turn away and let Ash and May be but once Ash caught her eye while she was walking and the **

**look on his face made her heart jump and she got butterflies in her stomach just the look from him made her excited. Misty never really felt that way when Gary looked at her that way. Ash didn't **

**look half bad himself, he also changed and looked like he showered too. He was wearing a tight white shirt and different faded jeans that fit him perfectly and his shaggy hair was free from his hat. **

**Misty couldn't help but meet his gaze and smiled when he started walking towards her leaving May were she was and she didn't look to pleased about it.**

** "Well don't you clean up nicely." Misty looked him up and down giving Ash a sly smile. **

** "I could say the same for you but that wouldn't do justice, you look very stunning, Mis." Ash said making Misty suck in her breath at this comment.**

** "Why thank you, this is nothing really." She couldn't help but smile at him though.**

** " Come on though I want to introduce you to some people I made friends with along the way." Ash said and taking her hand. Misty couldn't help but to blush at this the way that Ash was holding her **

**hand it just felt right and she didn't want the night to end.**

** "I bet that you are thirsty, you want a beer or a drink drink." Ash asked Misty while they walked up to the drink table.**

** "I think I'll take a beer, budlight please. It is still early in the night, I don't want to get to crazy." Misty quickly grabbed a beer from the cooler. **

** "I think you are right, Brock and I were thinking that if the party is a bust maybe later on we can go to the bar and finish the party." Ash grabbed a beer to and opened it up taking a drink of it.**

** "Yeah that sounds good to." Misty quickly took a sip of her beer also and looked around more people have arrived. A few of them she didn't know but she was fine with that then she seen May **

**walking up to them. "Great." Misty took another swig of her drink and semi turned acting like she didn't see her coming.**

**"Hey Ash great party! Your mom sure does know how to throw a good BBQ." May said while flipping her brown hair over her shoulder.**

** "Yeah she does, Oh May this is my best friend Misty and Misty this is uh...May a good friend." Ash seemed nervous introducing them.**

** "What he really means in Ex-girlfriend. But nice to met you." May threw her a smug look.**

** "Wow May, way to be a bitch." Ash snapped at her comment before Misty could say something. But the blow still hurt and she tried not to act like it did anything but she knew that May knew hit a **

**right in the money.**

** "Its fine Ash, really you need someone on your travels." Misty tried not to sound so harsh but it still came out that way. She grabbed another beer and left Ash to deal with what ever May was still to **

**him and went to see if she could find Brock, Trace or even Dawn at least they wouldn't be mean to her. When she was walking by a group of people some one grabbed her and pulled her towards **

**them. When she looked up to see who it was she couldn't help but to smile.**

** "Hey Mis are you okay? You look upset, everything okay?" **

** "Yeah just met miss thing to Ash or whatever. Glad you made it Gary. looking good I might add." Misty smiled and looked at her fling. He was in jeans and a black long sleeve button up shirt and **

**some skin showing. And like Ash you can tell they were very well toned and his hair was shaggy but he looked pretty damn good.**

** "Thanks, I see you took my advice and are the most stunning girl here." Gary looked at her too the same way she did at him. **

** "I don't know about that have you seen or met May." Misty said while taking a drink and noticed Gary taking a sip and choking on her comment.**

** "Is that who you called miss thing. Ha Misty she is not as beautiful as you and yeah her and Ash had a thing but nothing big." Gary put his arm around her pulling to him to give her a reasuring squeeze. **

** "Thanks Gary, but why do you say it like that." Misty couldn't help to notice the tone in his voice.**

** "Awe come on Misty, if you haven't noticed the way Ash or any boy looks at you and they way they look at May. There is a big difference yeah she is pretty but nothing like you and I mean it." Gary **

**said and gave her a kiss on the forehead. **

** Misty looked up at him and noticed how close they were and wanted to lean in and kiss him but knew that would not help their issue but she couldn't help that she felt good in his arms too but it just wasn't Ash.**

** "Gary, thank you." Misty whispered and gave him a quick peck on the lips.**

** "Hey Mis..aaaww I'm inturrping something?" Misty froze at the voice that came from behind her. She didn't want to turn around she didn't want to face him after he seen her give his rival or ex rival a peck on the lips.**

** "Hey Ash bud, no nothing going on here. Just some friendly chit chat going on here." Gary answered but Misty could tell that he was just as nervous as she was. Misty figured it was time to face him about this issue.**

** "No, Gary was being nice and giving me a complament and making me feel better after the May stuff." Misty said looking down not wanting to look Ash in the eye.**

** "Must of been one hell of a complement for you to kiss him, I'll let you two be I see that you have been not so lonely either Misty." Ash snapped which shocked Misty she never seen Ash so mad. **

** "Hey Ash don't be like that its no different than you and May and you know it." Gary snapped back defending. **

** "It is different Gary, its still like when we were kids always oneing me up. Have to be better at everything and getting the girl that you knew I…" Ash paused realizing he was about to admit **

**something but stopped dead. "Like I said I hope you two are happy." And Ash stormed away with everyone near by watching what was going on. Misty couldn't help to feel so so small and that her **

**world was slowly crashing in on her.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Misty hung around Gary for a bit long but kept looking for Ash every chance she could get but she really couldn't see him with all the people that were there and it was getting later she thought about going home and having this whole night and weekend behind her but she knew she couldn't because she had plenty to drink so she made her way back in the house were she saw Brock and Dawn looking pretty comfy on the couch. She figured that it wouldn't hurt to chat with them.**_

"_**Hey guys, how 's it." Misty sat in a chair right next to them.**_

"_**It goes Misty how about you. How is Gary treating you?" Misty flinch at Brock's harsh comment. **_

"_**He was talking it up with some other Pokemon trainers, and I was thinking of just going to bed or something." Misty looked at the couple on the couch who didn't seem to be happy with her so they must have seen what played out earlier this evening between her, Ash and Gary.**_

"_**Well I think I'll just call it a night then." Misty got up before either of them said anything which they probably wouldn't they didn't seem to thrill to have her sit there but she couldn't help but smile at least someone got what they came looking for this weekend. **_

_**Misty slowly went up the stairs to the room she was staying in and will get out of here before anyone woke up back up. She slowly got to the room and opened the door to shockley see Ash standing there shirtless. Before she could say anything or do anything he turned around too quickly and looked at her just as shocked. She was the first one to get it together and looked away. **_

"_**Shit sorry Ash I'm sorry I should have knocked." Misty said looking down and about to shut the door.**_

"_**It's fine i just have to change my shirt May threw a drink at me for not wanting to get back together or something like that." She heard him say and sounded muffed to part of it.**_

"_**You can come in Misty." Misty looked up and saw Ash was putting a different shirt on a white button on though and you would most definitely tell that this boy had a bod. Misty could help but to walk over and help him finish buttoning it which once she started he didn't seem to argue about her helping him.**_

"_**I see you and the button shirts still have problems." Misty giggled as she finished the last button on the shirt.**_

"_**Yeah I guess I still have problems with getting them to button them straight. Thank you." Ash still seemed upset with her and this wasn't what she had planned for this weekend. **_

_**Misty moved over to the bed and she saw Ash watch her. "Can we talk please?" She didn't want to sound like she was begging but she couldn't help it. This was her one chance to explain everything and she didn't want to blow it or have anyone come in and interrupt them.**_

"_**What is there to talk about Misty?" Ash turned around to face her and he still looked hurt.**_

"_**This Ash! Why we are both upset with each other!" Misty couldn't take playing nice anymore and her snapping back at him surprised him even more.**_

"_**Fine!" Ash snapped and sat down in a desk chair across the room. "But answer me this are you and Gary together or what is going on there?" Ash asked and leaned back in his chair.**_

"_**No we aren't together but I wanted to tell you myself and I didn't want you to find out the way you did or from someone else. But yes we hooked up a few times but that was it. I guess he and I were just kinda like you and May in away someone to fill the void." Misty slowly looked at Ash who now had his head in his hands. "So you answer me this Ash, was she the reason that you never reached out to me all this time? Or are you just as confused as me over this childhood crush between us?" The words came out before Misty could stop them and she knew that he heard her cause Ash's head snapped up and looked at her with shock. **_

_**They just stared at each other for the longest time trying to think of something to say after what she said. Misty finally was getting tired of the silence so she got up and started to head to the door."Well this was a waste of time." But all of the sudden she was blocked from the door by Ash and she couldn't read the expression on his face either. **_

"_**I don't know what she was to me Mis, maybe a void or a distaction something. But maybe she was the reason for me not getting a hold of you but that was all on me. But I do have a strong attraction to you and I'm not going to lie it scares the hell out of me and maybe that is why I got so pissed off at the fact you and Gary deal but you needed someone too. But I don't know either but this…"**_

_**Before Misty could say anything or react Ash crushed his lips to hers and she never felt this kinda sparks go through her like their kiss. It was like her body had its mind of its own, cause without her realizing it she put her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her and she was kissing him back making the kiss deeper by opening her mouth. They backed up until Misty knees hit the corner of the bed and she felt back not even breaking the kiss and scooting up the bed with Ash following her. Misty had to finally breaking the kiss and looked up at Ash. And everything hit her where this might lead and it was just too fast, she didn't want to be just a random drunk hook up with Ash. She didn't want this to be like her and Gary thing. **_

"_**Ash wait, what are we doing?" Misty saw the realization hit Ash to and he slowly pulled away from being on top of her and flopped on the bed next to her. **_

"_**I'm sorry Misty I don't know what came over me, it just seemed like the right thing to do." Ash propped himself on his elbow looking at her and brushed some hair away from her face.**_

"_**I'm not complaining about the kiss I just don't want to be a drunken hook up with you. But we have a few issues to work on really before we go all the way there." Misty held her breath hoping Ash would agree or understand.. **_

"_**I completely agree let's not do anything drastic just yet." Ash gave her a quick kiss on the lips and got out of bed. **_

"_**Hey I'm going to make some rounds but why don't we go hit up that bar and have our own fun, you round up Brock and Dawn and May will probably tag along and so will Gary which is fine with me it's fine with you?" Ash helped Misty off of the bed.**_

"_**Yeah I don't see why not, but if she hits on you I might have a thing or two to say." Misty walked out the bedroom door Ash was holding for her.  
**_"_**How about we get you two to duke it on in mud wrestling? That would be HOT!" Ash had to quickly duck a quick face palm slap coming for his face and he held up his hands in surrender.  
**_"_**I'm only joking, Mis good god you move too fast! I'm sorry." Ash looked pleading at her but still had that naughty glint in his eyes.**_

"_**I swear to go Ash you are such an ass sometimes, but if we do get down to a cat fight. I prefer jello wrestling over mud, it's funner for the victor afterwards." Misty walked by a stunned Ash and gave him just as naughty smile as he did to her.**_

"_**Oh dear god Misty what are you getting yourself into." She thought to herself. But whatever it was she didn't care, she liked this naughty flirting with Ash, it excited her so much she just hoped she wouldn't dig herself into deep where she can't get out. **_

_**The know kinda couple walked down the stairs to see that yes in fact the party was kinda dying down, so Ash gave Misty a quick peek on the cheek and went to do his rounds and tell his mom of the plan and see if May and Gary wanted to tag along not to be rude. As Misty set out to find Brock and Dawn which they were still in the same spot that she had last seen them holding hands and looking like they were really enjoying each other.**_

"_**Hey guys, Ash is doing a lap of that's for coming and good byes and he didn't know if you want to come with us to the bar to finish off the night?" Misty asked knowing Brock would be game due to the fact he loves to hussle Ash in the pool. **_

"_**Yeah We will, it will be fun, not going to lie i was hoping he had an escape plan." Brock jumped up and helped Dawn up too.**_

"_**And I can see you two made up and maybe more?" Dawn looked at Misty questionly. "Don't' think i didn't notice that small peck on the cheek when you guys parted just five seconds ago." Dawn eyed Misty some more. MIsty didn't know what to answer but she saw Brock start doing a little gigg. **_

"_**What are you doing your nerdy gig for there buddy." Misty was sure he probably had lost his mind before he let out a load whoop.**_

"_**OMG thank god the freaking cat is out of the fucking bag. I told him i was going to tell you myself that he was crazy about you for years but didn't know how to tell. God I'm just happy it's out and you two can go do whatever you want to do cause not going to lie the sexual tension between too was getting pretty damn bad." **_

_**All Misty could do was blush at her friend while Dawn about peed herself from laughing at the last part. "That's so true." is all she could get out of her giggle fit. But saw something behind Misty that made her sober her giggle fit up.**_

"_**They are coming too." Dawn looked annoyed as hell. So Misty turned around to see Gary and Ash walking side by side doing small talk still kinda awkward between them and May and Trace tailed behind them. **_

"_**Yeah I don't mind Trace coming along but why the fluk he invited the other two." Brock voiced his unimpressed opinion.**_

"_**He didn't want to be rude and we both agreed it will be fine and not awkward." Misty looked from Ash to Brock. Brock and Gary just never clicked in the first place so that's a little awkward but she prayed they finished their night off with no fighting and for sure not cat fights. **_

"_**Hey you guys ready to hit the bar and have some fun?" Ash asked Brock and Dawn , while snaking his arm around Misty's waist and pulling her closer to him. All Misty could do was just smile and Dawn gave her a winking and a finally smile too at them. **_

"_**Heck yeah, I got the first round of drinks and shots!" Brock Said while walking towards the down and did the same thing with Dawn putting his arm around her and pulling her close.**_

_**As they were leaving the house Misty looked over her shoulder towards everyone behind her and Ash, Trace was walking next to Brock and Dawn talking and getting along, but the looks on Garrys and May's faces kinda made her worry. And it hit her like a freight train. Misty looked at Ash with a wicked grin on her face.**_

"_**Dear god I know that look and I am afraid to even ask what that crazy head is thinking." Ash said not even looking at her. Which Misty kinda pouted but still smiled. **_

"_**We should hook Gary and May up!" Misty whispered in Ash's ear which about caused him to trip and while he tried to look about to see was this sexy redhead in his arm was thinking. **_

"_**Misty I'm not going to lie or try to be a dick but do you think that our flings want to be hooked up with each other? I mean I can kinda see it look like a kinda good idea but it might blow up in our faces." Ash looked at Misty who seemed confident.**_

_**"No, I think it could work like when we get our table they sit by each other force them to get to know each other, we play pool or darts get them to partner up. No harm, No foul." Misty said pretty confidently but she knew what Ash ment it could turn into a jealous shit show. But once they turned the last corner and was in front of the Great Ball Bar (corny as the name maybe it was probably the funniest bars there was) every would pan out from there and Misty prayed it went her way tonight as they made their was through the bar doors.**_


End file.
